Percabeth Story of Goode High
by percabethloverfan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth story of Goode High. after the GIANT WAR. the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth story of Goode high

**Hi this my first ever percabeth fanfiction and my fist ever on, so please be nice and review, and comment, thank you! And sorry for the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (PJO) or the heroes of Olympus series (HOH). All rights go to Rick Riodian.**

Annabeth

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I woke up from my dream about Percy to the sound of my alarm clock. I pushed all of the buttons, while I was still my eyes were closed, but none of them work. Soon I got angry, annoyed, and frustrated I threw my alarm clock across the room as I heard the crash I got out of bed. As I was walking to the bathroom I remembered that today was my first day of Goode High, and it was my first day that I get to see my seaweed brain, Percy. I was so excited that I sprinted down the stairs and I almost tripped on the way down. As I was running towards my car I saw that my dad and Helen (my stepmom) were shaking their head, being amused. I couldn't help it being excited to see my boyfriend after about 3 months.

As I entered the hallway, all eyes were soon upon me. As I was walking to the office I heard some whispers like "she's hot" or like "come on dude, go ask her out" and some wolf whistles. I was lost in thought of my seaweed brain that I wasn't seeing where I was going that I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a very familiar voice that I have waiting to hear for months.

I looked up and saw a pair of sea green eyes and a raven hair boy. Percy.

As he looked up our eyes locked and he yelled "ANNABETH!"

He hugged me and twirled me around so tightly that I could barely breathe. While he did that I heard so gasps, groans, and moans from the boys and girls

I tried to tell him that I can't breathe, but all that came out was "Cant. Breath. Percy"

He let go of me gently and asked "what are you doing here I thought you were in San Francisco. " He said. "Well I and my dad move here so I could close to my **mom's work**, so I came to visit you here and go to school here too." He smirked that lopsided smirk that I have been waiting to see since I left for San Francisco. He started to lean in and I leaned in and captured his lips halfway. He kissed me slowly.

Even though it was slow still the kiss was full of passion and full of love. We stayed that way until someone screamed and yelled "get off of my boyfriend." Said a very angry girl.

I turned around and saw a girl walking towards me in a fast pace while wearing what seems to be a 6 in heel. She was wearing about a 3 in makeup that made look like a clown.

As she said that I was very upset. Percy wouldn't cheat on me would he? I was now doubting him. And before I could do anything he said

"Ashley how many times do I have to tell you I do not like you nor will I ever will be your boyfriend" Annabeth I my girlfriend and nothing will ever make me want to break up with her." As he said that I calmed down a bit.

Ashley leaned in and said in my ear "just till you wait dumb blonde Percy is going to dump you soon and will be crawling to me."

After she was done I wanted to put that girl so badly and no one call me dumb blonde and I mean no one, but Percy was gripping my hand tight which seemed to make e relaxed a bit.

As she stormed off Percy whispered to me "don't listen to her, she is just an over spoiled dumb brat that cares for no one but herself and she just wants me to herself but remember that I will never ever leave you okay. I love you." Just those simple words made me melt inside and my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too" as I said that he leaned in and kissed me passionately. Then after a while I heard some fake coughs and Percy and I broke a part. I looked around and saw my old friends with raised eyebrows and surprised expressions on their faces.

"Um Percy and Annabeth I know your excited to see each other again but don't you want to say hi to you old friends or are we not good enough for you?!"

I saw my old friend's Piper, Jason (her boyfriend), Leo, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper (Grover's girlfriend), Hazel, Frank (Hazel's boyfriend), Kate, Travis (Kate's boyfriend), and Conner (the Stoll brothers).

We greeted each other and we made our way to the office to get my schedule. I ask the secretory to match all my classes with Percy and my friends and she happily changed them so now I have all my classes with everyone except I don't have electives with Percy and some of my friends. Percy has marine biology, of course, and I have architecture. _A/N I was too lazy for writing the schedula sorry but as I go on with other chapters you'll soon figure out the schedual, sorry again for not writing the schedual._

Me and percy made our way to our fist period. Im really exciteded to be back with my boyfriend and have all the same classes as him, although im not happy that Ashley is in that class and almost all of my classes and that my friends aren't with me, but like I said I am happy that percy is with me.

As me and percy made our way to math I saw the person I wanted to see least. Ashley.

When me and percy walked in the classroom all eyes were on me and percy then Ashley cam over and said "just you wait."

**so my first ever fanfic If you liked it please tell. Because I would like to hear what you think and see if I should go on. Thank you so much for reading this and please review and tell me if I should go on. Thank you.**


	2. Author's Note

_Author's note_

_Sorry if you thought this was a real chapter, but I decided to write down the schedule and to tell you that I will be trying to post every week a new chapter. I am currently halfway through chapter 2. I will try to post chapter 2 by the end of this week._

_So here is the schedule_: (Percy's is **bold**, Annabeth's is _italic_)

**Percy's schedule**

**Period 1: English – Mr. Blofis**

**Period 2: math – Mrs. Johnson**

**Snack**

**Period 3: Greek mythology – Mr. Zang**

**Period 4: history – Mrs. Lee**

**Period 5: gym – Mrs. Fowl**

**Lunch**

_Annabeth's schedule_

**Period 6: science – Mr. Miller**

**Period 7: marine biology – Mr. Ocean**

**Dismissal: 3:00**

**(Swimming practice 3:10 to 4:30)**

_Period 1: English – Mr. Blofis_

_Period 2: math – Mrs. Johnson_

_Snack_

_Period 3: Greek mythology – Mr. Zang_

_Period 4: history – Mrs. Lee_

_Period 5: gym – Mrs. Fowl_

_Lunch_

_Period 6: science – Mr. Miller_

_Period 7: architecture – Mrs. Craft_

_Dismissal: 3:00_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series or the heroes of Olympus series**.

**Annabeth**

As Ashley came up to me and said "just you wait" anger started to boil up inside of me. The only thing that was holding me back from ripping her head off was Percy, who had his muscular arm around my waist and restrain me from attacking her.

After she left Percy whispered to me "don't listen to her. Nothing will make me want to leave you. She is just a desperate slut, who cares nothing but herself."

That got to calm me a little more. As we made our way to our seat. We greeted stopped by Paul's desk.

"Hey Paul, guess who is here" asked Percy.

Paul looked up from his papers and said "oh hi Annabeth I'm so glad to see you."

"I glad to see you too Paul." I said

Paul whispered to us "I got some text books that are in Greek for you guys."

He handed me the text book we made our way to our seats.

As we took our seated I got some death glairs from some of the girls.

I tensed up a bit.

"Hey don't think about them you're still my girl and always will be okay." He said in a very sweet voice that made me melt inside. He gave me his famous lopsided grin that I loved so much.

I gave him a reassuring smile. I just wanted to tell those girls off and just tell them that Percy was mine and will never be theirs, but I knew that Percy would never signature let me go or do anything to hurt me.

During English we chat a little.

"Hey I forgot to ask you, where are you staying" Percy asked.

"Im staying in a hotel for now till I find a place for my own" I said

"Hey, why don't you stay with me, I bet my mom would love that and I know somebody else who would absolutely love that" he said with a huge grin across his face from ear to ear.

"I don't know Percy are you sure your parents will be okay with that?" I asked

"Pleeeaaassseee" he said pleaded like a little kid and he had a pouty face on that was so cut I could not resist it. "Besides my mom totally adores you"

"Fine. But only if your parents agree with it."I said happily

"Yeay" he said excitedly and nearly jump out of his seat. I just rolled my eyes and stared at him with amusement.

"Today ill drive you to your hotel and get your stuff" Percy said after he managed to control his excitement.

"Okay, today would be great" I said with excitement that I was moving in Percy and to get to see him every day.

**Line break after school**

So, after school was over, me and Percy headed to the hotel I was staying in to get my stuff.

After we loaded the car with all my stuff, we headed to Percy's place.

As we entered his mom yelled "is that you Percy"

"Yes mom, it's me and I have a surprise for you." He said excitedly.

Sally exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Hey honey, how was-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me.

"Oh Annabeth honey im so glad to see you. It's been a very long time." She said while she toggled me with a bone crushing hug.

"Im so glad to see you too sally" I said as she released me from the hug.

"Oh hey mom, can Annabeth stay with us. She is staying at a hotel right and I asked her if she wanted to and she said if only you and Paul said yes!" he said.

"Why of course I would love to have another girl in the house and Annabeth is practically family." She said with excitement.

"Thank sally it means so much" I said.

"But there is one rule for you stay here that you have to follow." She said while having a mischievous smile on her face.

"What is that" me and Percy said at the same time. We both blushed. Sally just laughed at that and said

"You will both have to sleep in the same room and in the same bed, but no funny business." She with the same mischievous smile on her face.

I and Percy both blush as she said that and she simply laughed at our expressions.

"So let's go get your stuff out of the car." He after am awkward silence between them. I was glad he said that because it was getting weirder by every second.

**A/N: so how did you guys like my second chapter. Sorry I made you wait so long for me to upgrade, but I have my reasons: 1.) I had to study for my final these past few days and weeks 2.) I was packed with so much homework you wouldn't believe it if I showed it to you or said it 3.) I had to do a huge project that was worth a 100 points of my 2nd trimester grade. So, don't blame me, blame the teachers of my school that made me do all that work.**


	4. Author's Note 2

hi authors note here. (sorry if you thought this was a new chapter)

i will be offline for a couple of weeks or days. so so so so so so so sorry.

my computer is having some problems and i have to get a new computer so it might take a few week or days but as soon as i get is back i will try to post a new chapter as soon as i cant.

sorry again if you thought this was a new chapter.

please forgive me and please dont get made at me.


	5. Author's Note 3

Authors Note

hi guys i am just going to say that i may not be getting my new computer in a while (*sigh*) so i have to use my dad's computer which makes my updates come a little later. sorry.

and i am going to change the story a little bit 'cause i cant seem to have any more ideas that go with the story. i have some ideas that sorta doesnt connect with the story. so i am going to rewrite the story a little bit, but be expecting an uptake in next 2 to 3 days. thanks for everything and for reading my story and once again sorry for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter **

_**Hi I'm back, so it turns out that I'm not getting a new computer for a while because my parents have so called a lot of work and won't listen to me when I'm trying to get their attention about getting a new computer but all they do is say that I will but they never do.**_

_**I am literally slamming my hands on the keyboard as I was typing that.**_

_**So, now I have to work on my dad's computer which is killing me because it's not nearly as great as my computer I had before. **_

_**Me: I own everything in this story mawhahahahahahaha**_

_**Percy and annabeth : NO YOU DON'T**_

_**Percy : uncle rick does**_

_**Annabeth : yeah**_

_**Me : na-a**_

_**Percabeth : yeah-a**_

_**Me : na-a**_

_**Percabeth : yeah-a**_

_**Me : na-a**_

_**Percabeth : yeah-a**_

_**Me : fine you win I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PJO SERIES OR THE HOO SERIES. Happy now.**_

_**Percabeth : yeah, thanks.**_

_**Now, on with the story my trusty stead.**_

Percy

I was so happy that my wise girl (aka. annabeth) was here and going to the same school as me.

As we were driving to annabeth's hotel we catched up on what was happening on the days that they weren't together.

When we got home the room was pitch black.

We heard some ruffiling and somethings or someone moving around.

I pulled out riptide while Annabeth pulled out her dagger to be prepared for anything that attacked us.

"SURPRISE"

The lights flickered on and we saw all our friends from and family and even the gods there.

"What's going on" Percy and I said at the same time which made us blush and made some people in the crowd snickered.

"Oh put down the sword kelp head, this just a party." Said Thalia.

"Again what's going on" said an annoyed Annabeth. For a fact I know she hates not knowing.

"Well since we couldn't celebrate your birthdays because of the war we thought that we could just throw you a surprise party to make up for it." said someone in the middle of the crowd that started to make her way towards the front. And that person was no one other that our very own oracle. Rachel.

"Rachel you're here" I said and went to give her a hug along with Annabeth.

"Yeah I'm here and I missed you guys." Said Rachel.

"Yeah we missed you too." Said Annabeth.

"And to say thank you for the war." Said Athena

"Thank you guys so much. This is certainly a surprise." Said Annabeth.

"Now, lets get this party started it" said Connor and Travis at the same time.

"Happy very late birthday."I said to Annabeth.

She smiled and replied "happy very late birthday to you too." And I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. We kissed for I think a minute until somebody cleared their throat.

We broke apart to my dad and Athena. My dad had a huge grin on his face while Athena had a scowl on her face. We both blushed in front of our parents.

" As I said before Percy, I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter , but since you decided to go to Tarterus with her- " as she said the word Tarturas Annabeth froze. Then she began to fall but I caught her before she hit he ground. Then she began to scream. Everybody in the room was slient and was crowded around us.

"no, percy why did you leave me. no" Annabeth yelled

"im right here Annabeth I will never leave you wake up, please its just a dream wake up." I said fearfully. i hated for her to be in pain, it made my heart fell like its being stabed with hundreds of daggers then be healed then get stabbed again over and over.

"percy." She yelled while a tear ran down her face.

"Annabeth, im right here. Please wake up, please its just a dream im here. Wake up please." I said with my voice cracking. I shook her shoulders furosly and tried to wake her up but nothing happened. She woulnt wake up.

"percy no, PERCY" she said and then woke up with a start.

When she saw me she gave me big hug and buried her face in my chest while crying.

We stayed like that for a good amount of time before she started to come down and said to me "promise me you'll never leave me"

"I promised " I said. I lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately even though everyone was watching.

"okay I think we should go and give you guys some privacy, so bye" said Thalia.

Everybody nodded including the gods, and one by one everybody left. Now it was only me and Annabeth left.

"so what do you want to do" I asked Annbeth

"we could watch a movie?" she said with her voice being a little bit shaky.

"okay, what movie do you want to watch?"I said.

"I don't know you pick" she said

"how about Finding Nemo." I said

She laughed and said "sure, since it's you favorite movie." I was so nice to hear her laugh again.

We sat on the couch to watch the movie, but we only about half of the movie, since the rest of the movie we kissed and soon fell asleep on the couch with Annabeth on top of me.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long I have been very busy and now its winter break and my mom wt let me stay home because she always has to go somewhere. I have now reread my other chapters and rewrote it, but it is still the same think I only chaned a few think or added some new things, so if you like you can go and read the new one and tell me if it is better. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	7. Author's Note 4

hi guys (sorry Author's Note here i hate it too sorry)

i just wanted to say thank you all of the reviews. if you guys have any idea's what i should add in the future chapters just review or PM me and tell me so i can add it in the story for you guys. thank you and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY.


	8. Authors's Note 5

hi im back sorry for the long update i am currently starting a new story so my updated for these 2 stories might take longer. im a sorry that it will take longer. thank you for all of you who have send me all those revews and had read my stories.


End file.
